


Polaris

by Bleutea



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleutea/pseuds/Bleutea
Summary: That was the plan: to rid herself of her inexperience in dating, seem cool to one of the most popular girls on campus, and get herself a dog, which she always wanted.That was the fucking plan.But alas, Siyeon’s heart had trouble following the logic of her brain.Suayeon Fake Dating AU feat. Jiyoo!





	Polaris

It started innocently enough: Be Bora’s fake girlfriend, make her ex regret breaking up with her, get paid, buy a puppy with said money, and name him Wolf. It was an easy to follow plan. 5 steps and it’s done. Easy peasy. Siyeon would get to experience having a gorgeous girlfriend and Bora would get to have her revenge. A quid quo pro. 

That was  _ the _ plan: to rid herself of her inexperience in dating, seem cool to one of the most popular girls on campus, and get herself a dog, which she always wanted. 

That was the  _ fucking plan _ .

But alas, Siyeon’s heart had trouble following the logic of her brain. Siyeon was always a free spirit, doing whatever she wanted, when she wanted. It got her into tons of trouble as an adolescent, much to her parents’ chagrin. Her choice of major reflected her untamed nature, as rock was a genre that many did not choose to do when majoring in music. Siyeon’s classical music background did help her greatly but rock music was undisciplined, free, and wild. Just like Siyeon. And it was inevitable that Siyeon would get herself into trouble one way or another. Especially since she was in college, the land of partying and bad decisions. 

Well, Siyeon wouldn’t really call this a “bad decision” per say. More like a… poorly informed decision. There’s a difference. Really. 

A force barreling into her back causes her to snap out of her inner thoughts. Arms wound around her neck and legs went around her waist. Siyeon could smell vanilla and lavender on the person on top of her. Her arms instinctively went to hold onto the person’s legs so that they don’t fall.

“Siyeonie!” the voice screams into her ear. Honey blond hair falls over Siyeon’s shoulders and tickles her face. Siyeon tilts her head back slightly to look at the person on her back. Instinctively, her lips curve up into a smile at seeing Bora. It really shouldn’t because Bora is the reason why she’s stuck in her current predicament but her heart decided to take control of her brain for today. Or every day. Or every day with Bora in it. Dammit, Siyeon knew she was in too deep at this point. 

Bora pulls at her cheeks to stretch out her smile. "That happy to see me, Wolfy?" The older girl teases. Then she leaned in closer to whisper in Siyeon's ear. "Minji is watching over there. Act natural."

Siyeon was almost tempted to look in the direction of Minji but thought better of it. After all, her attention should be all on her (fake) girlfriend whom she has not seen in 5 days. (Yes, Siyeon was counting and no, she was definitely not waiting in front of her phone for a text from Bora for their next “date”.)

Siyeon gently puts Bora down and tugs her into an embrace, placing her chin on top of the smaller girl’s head. “Of course I’m happy to see you. I haven’t seen you for a while. And I’m hungry...” Siyeon could feel Bora chuckling against her collarbone. 

“Let’s go eat then, you big baby.”

Now, they might look like a loving couple to everyone, but they’re holding a big secret between them: they can’t stand each other.

\--

“Ugh, I swear you just agreed to date me so that I can buy all the food for you, pig.” Bora took a seat across from Siyeon in the cramped diner located in some hole in the wall. “And can’t you at least choose a better restaurant to eat at?” Bora gives a look of disgust towards the mold on the window next to her. The honey-blonde isn’t sure what she’s more disgusted by, the fact that the restaurant looks like it hasn’t been cleaned for years or the fact that her fake girlfriend across from her eats like a slob. 

“Hey you can hate me but don’t insult the food.” the younger girl says with her mouth full. Bora feels her eye twitch in annoyance. Siyeon knows that her bad table manners are getting on Bora’s nerves but she can’t help but want to tease her more. So she grabs a handful of fries and shoves it into her mouth. And as expected, Bora groans and rolls her eyes.

“Dear god, why did I agree to date this slob?” Bora says as she looks skyward. Siyeon finishes her mouthful of fries and snorts. 

“You were the one that approached me first, Kim Bora-nim.”

“Cause you were the only person I could think of that is totally different from Minji. Though, I think you’re a little...too different.” Bora grimaces as she gestures to the dirty tables and Siyeon’s face. “Doesn’t matter though, once I get Minji back, I can be rid of you.”

“Yeah? Well, I can get rid of you too. It’s only been 2 months and I’m dying to be a single, free person already.” is what comes out of Siyeon’s mouth but her butterfly-filled stomach says otherwise. Siyeon knew it was a bad idea but she really couldn’t help that fact that she actually liked Bora. 

Their first meeting was a disaster, not to mention the feud that the dance majors have with the singing majors. The university already has limited funding for the music program, opting to give more money to other “important” majors such as medicine or STEM majors. As a result, there is a deep rooted competition between all music majors as to who can earn more funding for their program. The school invests differently for each department every year depending on how successful they are in concerts and other events. So far, the singing and dancing departments have managed to match evenly. One year, the dance team would win more funding but then the next, the singing team would. It was a never-ending battle, masqueraded as an attempt to get students to pump out all of their creativity for the school.

( Bora was walking with some of her friends and current girlfriend, Minji to the auditorium. It was their turn to use it to practice for the upcoming winter concert. When they got there, the lights were off and the stage still had some mic stands on it, much to their annoyance.

“Ugh those singing majors can’t even clean up after themselves.” One of the girls say. 

“Well, I was going to clean up, but it seems like you beat me to it.” A voice says out of nowhere. The girls including Minji and Bora hold their chest in freight. A head of bright blonde hair pops out from the middle of the audience seats. Lee Siyeon was unmistakable. Rumor has it that she was scouted to do classical singing but then suddenly decided to switch to rock music. The school didn't want to reject her so they took her in as her intended major, much to the disappointment of many professors. Her talent was undeniable. Everyone has heard her sing before and they were mesmerized by the incredible musicality her voice has. And she was perceived as a threat to the dance department. Even if she was only one of the four people majoring in rock, she was a force to be reckoned with. As a result, she became a target of jealousy and envy, even from her own department. 

Not that Siyeon herself really cared about the rivalry between the departments. She just wanted to sing however she wanted. She didn't know that joining this university was going to paint a target on her back. 

Bora could see that Siyeon had just woken up from a nap with her tousled up hair and messy clothes. 

“Ah, it’s the girl who chose a major that wouldn’t get anywhere in the music industry. Seriously, why do rock music? People don’t enjoy loud sounds. That’s the same as banging pots together and calling it music.” one of the girls scoff. Siyeon looked unbothered by the insult, yawning and stretching her arms out. Truthfully, Bora and Minji didn't agree with that insult but kept quiet. 

“What are you doing here anyways? The time for the singing department to use the auditorium has already passed.” This time, Minji speaks up. Siyeon turns her gaze towards the redhead. 

“Unless you’re here to spy on us. Get a one up on what we are preparing so that your department can beat us.” Bora narrows her eyes in suspicion. The others gasp while Siyeon continues to look unbothered. She stands up to her full height and approaches the stage in a confident manner. Placing her hand on the remaining mic stand in the middle of the stage, she evenly meets Bora’s gaze. 

“As if I need to base my stage on anyone’s performance.” Siyeon’s confidence was perceived as arrogance. 

And that was all it took for their first meeting to go downhill. )

“So, any progress with you-know-who?” Siyeon asks after wiping her hands on a paper towel. Bora sighs in relief at the fact that Siyeon is finally done eating her fattening food.

The honey-blonde shakes her head to indicate no. “I’m not really sure if Minji is even really looking my way.” Bora looked crestfallen in a rare moment of weakness in front of Siyeon. However, she quickly straightened up with a determined look in her eyes. “But she will. We just have to be more visible. More dates and public affection.”

Siyeon hums and places her head on one of her hands, observing the dancer across from her. Bora really was beautiful when she was focused on something. Just like when she was on stage, expressing herself through dancing. Siyeon remembers falling deeper after secretly watching the older girl practice. 

Something red flashes past the window, catching Siyeon’s eyes. She gets up without warning and pulls Bora along with her. 

“Hey, where are we going?!” Siyeon has her arm around Bora’s shoulders, leading her out the door. “To do my job.” Bora has an annoyed look on her face but it quickly fades when the younger girl leans in close, as if they were going to kiss. 

But Siyeon stops and places a kiss on her cheek instead. Smirking as she pulls away, she teases Bora’s red face, “Did that make your heart flutter? Little ol’ me is making the great Kim Bora blush?” Bora squeals and slaps Siyeon’s shoulder. She was about to push her away when she sees red hair out of the corner of her eyes. She stills her whole body, understanding why Siyeon was doing this random act of affection. 

(What she doesn’t see is how Siyeon’s eyes turn into something truly affectionate.)

“...I’ll walk you home, Bora.” Siyeon leads Bora away from Minji’s sight before the older could turn around and look at her ex. 

\--

Their next date is a simple one: study date. On the campus park area where most students go to relax. The weather is nice and warm but not too hot. It was the perfect fall weather. Siyeon snuggles into her hoodie and pushes up her glasses with a finger, waiting anxiously for Bora to arrive. She even decided to be nicer today and bought them snacks that they could share.  _ Maybe this could be the first step in getting her to notice me _ , Siyeon thinks.  _ Or not. She’s still in love with Minji and she hates my guts. _

Siyeon sighs to herself for the nth time. Every time she thinks of the situation she’s gotten herself into, she gets stressed. But it wasn’t like she could refuse. Not when Bora was looking at her like she was her only hope.

( The two met again in a shared music theory class that was required for both programs. It was always a rather tense class since students from both departments were mixed together. The competitiveness to impress the professor always got out of hand. Luckily, Professor Han Dong was a literal angel...or devil, depending on how you look at it.

She assigned a project to come up with a self composition. Easy enough. But the twist was that each pair had to be from the opposite department. And you couldn't choose your partner. As if the gods above wanted to make Siyeon’s life a living hell, she was assigned Kim Bora, dancer extraordinaire. Minji was assigned a tall, black-haired girl named Yoohyeon, who also happened to be Siyeon’s close friend. 

(If she’s being honest, Yoohyeon is probably her only friend. The kid is as chaotic as her.)

So as one would expect, Siyeon and Bora had a hard time getting a start on their project due to their opposing views. So their friends took it upon themselves to intervene.

Siyeon and Bora sat across from each other, avoiding eye contact with the other. Yoohyeon was smiling awkwardly as she gestured for Minji to do something to break the ice. Surprisingly, the JiYoo pair got along very well. Minji was always kind to others and Yoohyeon was very friendly, regardless of the rivalry. Most dance majors would agree that Yoohyeon was like an overgrown puppy and so they actually liked her. After all, you don’t go around saying you hate puppies. That’s illegal.

“So, um...the project is almost due...” Minji starts off awkwardly. Yoohyeon kicks her leg from under the table for being so tactless. Minji winces as Yoohyeon smiles innocently towards the confused Bora. 

“What Minji unnie means is that we hope you two can put aside your differences and work together for the sake of your grades!” Yoohyeon exclaims with a happy smile. Next to her, Siyeon snorts while Minji face-palms. Bora looks amused at the puppy-like girl. “With that being said, Minji unnie and I will be buying lunch! Bye!” The red-haired girl is forcefully pulled from her seat and pushed towards the cafeteria.

Awkward silence. This time Siyeon was the one to look directly at Bora, internally taking a deep breath. She was going to be the adult here and give way first. Pulling out her laptop and setting it on the table, she spins it to face Bora.

“So, I’ve been doing some thinking.” the blonde starts off.

“You can do that?” Bora blurts unconsciously. The two were used to throwing insults at each other that they forgot how to converse normally. But Bora winces when she realizes that Siyeon is actually trying to be nice to her. 

Siyeon shrugs her shoulder and give a half smirk. “Yes I do. Anyways, I thought a lot about how to make our styles match so I came up with this as a sample...” Music started to come out of the laptop as Siyeon gave an explanation for every part.

“...this part here will really highlight your sharp dancing with the beat like this...” Bora looked on in amazement as Siyeon rambles on about music theory and notes and beats. It was...nice. Siyeon was considerate of her music preferences and made sure she had enough familiarity with the style to come up with a choreography while also keeping it new and fresh. Bora couldn’t help but look at Siyeon in a new light. 

“So, if this is okay with you, shall we go with this?” Siyeon asks, snapping Bora out of her thoughts. Bora quickly nods, pleased with the music. 

“This is very well made. I guess I can see why you’re one of the most talented in the music program.” Siyeon rubs her neck shyly at the unexpected compliment. 

“Nah… I just followed your suggestion. If I had listened sooner, we probably would have more time to practice but oh well.” 

\--

The days that followed were actually pleasant. They practiced their parts combined and the end result was very good, at least to them. They even got along a little better, if you consider the daily insults and glares better. But each had less bite in them and more teasing. Of course, other members of the dance department were suspicious at first but Bora quickly explained that she was taking Professor Han’s class.

“Oh you poor thing. Getting stuck with that lone wolf.” One of the girls gives her a fake pout and a pat on the shoulder. Bora just smiled awkwardly. The group of girls were seniors to her so she had to tolerate their behavior until they graduate from the school. It wasn’t that she wasn’t willing to punch a bitch, it was that she didn’t want to sour any relations between dancers as she was likely to work with them in the future. 

Siyeon walked in right at that very moment and gave a quick bow to the group of seniors. Turning her attention to her partner, she hands her a can of pineapple juice. “Drink up and let’s practice again.” Siyeon cooly walks towards the computer to play the song again, this time her expression wasn’t as bright as before. Bora felt guilty for not defending her weird friendship (if you can call it that) with Siyeon and wanted to explain herself.

“Siyeon...” Siyeon looks up at the sound of her name and sees the crestfallen expression on Bora’s face. She sighs softly and curls her lips up into a soft smile. 

“It’s alright. I know how everyone sees me.” That didn’t do anything to reassure Bora and she could feel the guilt intensifying. Siyeon had said that like it was completely normal for someone to be okay with being hated/loved at the same time. 

“Really, it’s fine. We hate each other anyways so you don’t have to explain anything. Let’s just get an A on this project and continue our rivalry like we always have. Alright?”

And that was that.

Until it wasn’t. 

Until Bora and Minji broke up. 

Until Bora came to her, proposing this ridiculous plan that Siyeon agreed to because...because she was already starting to like the older, whether she was conscious of it or not. Siyeon just couldn’t say no. )

\--

Something soft was touching her nose, making it itchy. Siyeon raised her hand to swat it away as it was disturbing her sleep. 

“Wake up, sleepyhead. We’re supposed to be studying.” At that, Siyeon’s head shot up. She looked around, confused as to why she was sleeping on the picnic table. Bora laughs out loud at the younger girl and proceeds to ruffle her hair. Siyeon pretends to be annoyed and pushes the honey blonde girl away. 

“You took too long to show up.” Siyeon grumbles. 

Bora reaches up to pinch Siyeon’s cheeks, “Aw, is wittle Singnie upset?~” she says with a baby voice. Siyeon nods her head in Bora’s hand and pulls her into a hug. Of course, it was under the pretense of their fake dating but Siyeon knew that she did it selfishly for herself. She just really wanted to hug Bora. Sue her. 

Pulling apart, they pull out their books and study materials to get some work done. They may not be taking the same classes but it helped them focus when having a study buddy. Sometimes, they would exchange ideas that helped them in their respective classes. 

Feeling a little hungry and bored, Siyeon opens a box of pocky to share. Jokingly, she places one between her lips and prods Bora into biting the other side. Bora gives her a disgusted look.

“What? Too scared to play a game with me? Winner gets a wish from the loser.” Siyeon taunts.

Raising a perfect brow, Bora asks, “How would we determine who the winner is?”

“Loser is the one who pulls away first. Game?”

“You’re on.” Bora grabs the back of Siyeon’s head in an act of aggression and proceeds to chomp down on the pocky stick at the speed of light. Siyeon, too shocked that Bora is actually playing with her, fails to make a move. Bora’s face was so close and it was making Siyeon have an internal heart attack from the prettiness up close. At the last second, Siyeon pulls back but it was a little too late. Their lips made contact for a brief second before Siyeon feels a stinging pain on her lips. 

“Ow! You bit my lip!” Siyeon dabs at her lips gently and feels blood seeping out. Luckily, the cut isn’t deep. Bora laughs like a maniac, celebrating her victory. 

“Hah! Loser! And you were acting all confident. Looks like you’re all bark and no bite, Lee Siyeon.” was what Bora was saying but she was also blushing profusely. Both girls were doing their best imitation of a tomato.

“Alright, alright. No need to rub it in...” Siyeon grumbles while wiping her lip with a tissue. A hand enters her vision and takes the tissue from her hand. Another hand grabs her chin and turns her head to face the owner. 

“Let me see.” Bora carefully wipes her lip, gentleness in her expression. Siyeon could feel her heart beating faster. Bora was really pretty. 

(Minji was one lucky girl. Why did she ever break up with someone as wonderful as Bora?)

“What?” The older girl has a questioning look on her face. 

“What?”

“You said ‘wonderful’.”

_ Shit, did I say that out loud?  _ Siyeon thinks. “Ah I mean… the next singing show is going to be called Wonderful. Tentative title. You should come watch.” Nice save.

Bora snorts and ridicules the title of the concert, “And be seen watching the competition? No thank you. It’s already bad enough that people know I’m ‘dating’ you.”

“But wasn't the whole point of ‘dating’ me is to get Minji’s attention? It was pretty bold of you to ask me of all people in my department.” Siyeon tilts her head to the side, her chin is still being held by Bora and the tissue is still pressed against her lips. 

Bora rolls her head from side to side, dismissing the notion. “I’ll think about attending.”

They leave the conversation at that. Opting to just stare at each other while the wind blows. Suddenly, the hand that was holding Siyeon’s chin reaches up to softly caress the side of her head. 

“You know, your blonde hair was nice but I think black hair suits you better. You definitely look more like a wolf but it somehow suits you.”

“Yeah well, I think you look pretty with any hair color.” Siyeon’s heart-to-mouth filter was on vacation today, it seems. “B-but uh, I thought you were more into girls with r-red hair.” Siyeon stutters while avoiding eye contact. Her attempt at flirting/teasing was embarrassing at best but it made Bora laugh.

And not that Siyeon was being dramatic or anything, but she would make a fool of herself everyday to hear Bora’s laughter. 

\--

Siyeon nervously prepares for her stage, as she is the very last performer. She took a peek out into the audience but didn’t see Bora at all, much to her disappointment. 

“I guess she isn’t really going to show up after all...” Siyeon whispers to herself. She really thought that they were making progress in becoming closer. Ever since the park, they have gone on a few more coffee and shopping dates to really seem like a couple. Bora even took pictures and posted them on social media. Things were going great between them. Or maybe it was just Siyeon misinterpreting everything. Siyeon sighs to herself again and shakes her head. Right now, she needed to focus on her performance. 

In the audience, a suspicious person in a black hoodie with the hood up was sitting in the back row. She glanced around nervously, adjusting her hood ever so often so that her honey blonde hair doesn’t come out. Bora thought her disguise was working out pretty well. No one had called her out yet. She could get through this and see Siyeon without being seen at the show. 

_ This was actually pretty easy, the superhero movies were right- _

“Bora?” Bora whips her head towards the source. A girl with red hair was crouching beside her seat in the aisle. Minji. Fuck.

Bora nervously chuckles, “Hey Minji. What brings you here?” 

“I’m here to support Yoohyeon. What about you? Here for Lee Siyeon?” 

“Y-yeah.”

Minji gives her an odd look, “Then why are you wearing that over your head?”

Bora gulps and thinks of a fast lie, “It’s a surprise. I didn’t tell Siyeon I was coming. Ahahaha...” Bora wants to punch herself for that weird laugh at the end. 

Minji nods, much to Bora’s relief. Just when Bora thought Minji would leave her alone (they were still a little awkward with each other), Minji asked if she can sit beside her. Bora, being the opportunist that she is, agrees easily. She didn’t think that this opportunity would come in a place like this but hey, she’ll take what she can get.

Minji settles beside her and they watch the show in silence. The singers were good, Bora had to admit. The dance department may have some trouble this year. Then, Yoohyeon shows up on stage in a flowery one piece dress. Bora could see Minji perk up at the sight of the younger girl and it made Bora’s heart break a little. The sparkle in Minji’s eyes as she watched Yoohyeon sing an english song was all too telling of how much the redhead adored Yoohyeon. 

Bora couldn't stand to see the sight of her ex looking at someone else the way she used to look at her. So she adverts her eyes back to the stage to see Yoohyeon finishing the last note. The blonde could feel her nail biting into her palm but she didn't care. Not when the pain in her heart was greater than the physical one. 

The lights dimmed as they waited for the last performer to set up on stage. In the darkness, Minji spoke, “Hey, I know we broke up almost a year ago but I hope we can still be friends. And I hope that...you aren’t being burdened by those seniors for dating Siyeon.” Bora couldn’t see what sort of expression Minji was making in the dark but she could feel the redhead grip her forearm on the console of their seats. 

Bora swallows, feeling her throat dry up. Before she could open her mouth to say something, Siyeon appears on the center stage, clad in a turtleneck and black leather jacket. She was the very picture of a wolf in human form when dressed in all black like that. The song starts and it’s a rock version of an english song.

_ You were the shadow to my light _

_ Did you feel us _

_ Another start _

_ You fade away _

_ Afraid our aim is out of sight _

_ Wanna see us _

_ Alive _

Bora was immediately bewitched by Siyeon’s voice, forgetting to respond to Minji. Bora had never heard Siyeon sing with her full potential, only hearing humming or short snippets here and there on their dates. 

_ Where are you now _

_ Where are you now _

_ Where are you now _

_ Was it all in my fantasy _

_ Where are you now _

_ Were you only imaginary _

_ Where are you now _

Her voice and emotion brought out a feeling in Bora. Something clenched at her heart in a way that she didn’t understand. It somehow made Bora...sad.

_ Atlantis _

_ Under the sea _

_ Under the sea _

_ Where are you now _

_ Another dream _

_ The monsters running wild inside of me _

_ I'm faded _

_ I'm faded _

_ So lost _

_ I'm faded _

_ I'm faded _

_ So lost _

_ I'm faded _

_ These shallow waters, never met _

_ What I needed _

_ I'm letting go _

_ A deeper dive _

_ Eternal silence of the sea _

_ I'm breathing _

_ Alive _

_ Where are you now _

_ Where are you now _

_ Under the bright _

_ But faded lights _

_ You set my heart on fire _

_ Where are you now _

_ Where are you now _

Siyeon was singing like she was truly in pain, searching for her loved one. Bora wondered where or how did Siyeon learn to sing like this. Like she was heartbroken. Like she was desperately looking for someone. (Unknown to Bora, Siyeon was singing about her. It was always about her. It has been since 2 months ago, at least, for Siyeon.)

_ Where are you now _

_ Atlantis _

_ Under the sea _

_ Under the sea _

_ Where are you now _

_ Another dream _

_ The monsters running wild inside of me _

_ I'm faded _

_ I'm faded _

_ So lost _

_ I'm faded _

_ I'm faded _

_ So lost _

_ I'm faded _

Bora left the venue without seeing Siyeon afterwards. She didn’t even hear Minji calling after her. Her head was a mess. Things were becoming too complicated, too blurry. (She didn’t even realize that she hadn’t thought about the girl sitting next to her at all.)

\--

The next time they meet up, it’s to go to the grocery store to stock up on food in their respective homes. Bora walks over to Siyeon’s apartment to pick up the younger girl. She rings the doorbell once, tapping her feet in nervousness. They haven’t spoken since Siyeon’s show and the blonde didn't know what to say to the younger girl if she asks. Maybe the truth, she guesses. But for some reason, she finds herself holding back. She’s been thinking a lot about what happened there with Minji. Rewinding those moments in her head over and over, wondering if she should have done things differently. 

(Bora didn’t want to admit it, but deep down, she already knew where Minji’s heart lies. It wasn’t with her.)

“Hey, you’re here-where’s your jacket? It’s cold outside and you’re only wearing a thin sweater.” Siyeon says as she opens the door. 

“It’s fine. It’ll be a quick trip anyways.” Bora responds flippantly. 

“No way. You’ll get sick.” Siyeon pulls Bora into her apartment, makes her sit on the sofa, and runs to get another jacket. Bora just sighed and let the younger girl fuss over her. The jacket was obviously too big for her tiny frame but it smelled like Siyeon. It was calming, somehow.

They walk over to the grocery store in silence. Each were lost in their own thoughts. Bora’s thinking about Minji and Siyeon was debating on whether she should hold Bora’s hand or not. In the end, they made it to the grocery store before Siyeon could act on her thoughts. 

As they were shopping, Siyeon couldn’t help but glance at her companion every few minutes. It was obvious that Bora was distracted as she had to be called a few times to get her to pick out things she needed. They weren’t even doing any affectionate to justify this late night date. Bora wasn’t smiling or insulting her as usual and that made Siyeon worried. But the brunette didn't want to overstep her bounds by asking if Bora was okay. That might strain their already pretentious relationship. 

They pay for their groceries and walk out the door. Both lived in opposite directions so they said their goodbyes at the door and turned away. Unknown to Bora, Siyeon turned back around to look at her, concern in her eyes. She didn't even realize that she still had Siyeon’s jacket on. 

\--

Bora sat down on a bench at the park near her house. Her bags of groceries forgotten beside her on the ground. She angrily ruffled her hair and slapped her face a few times. 

“Come on! You are supposed to win her back!” Bora felt like she was a total loser for being so shaken up at a slight bump in her plan. She never thought that Minji would come to like someone else so soon. Well, they broke up 11 months ago. That was a lot of time to meet new people. But Bora hadn’t given up yet. Those 11 months without Minji were difficult on her. And that’s when she decided that enough was enough and hatched up this brilliant plan with Siyeon…

“Bora!” Speak of the devil. The younger girl stops in front of Bora and has her hands on her knees to catch her breath. 

“Siyeon? What are you doing here?! It’s late and your apartment is in the other direction! And did you run all the way here?” If Bora was surprised at the appearance of Siyeon, the next thing Siyeon did shocked her. After calming her breathing, Siyeon kneeled in front of Bora, not caring that the dirt was getting on her jeans. 

The singer has both arms outstretched around Bora but stops right before making contact. “C-can I hug you?” and there was nothing but concern coloring her expression.

“W-what?”

“J-j-just, you seemed kind of down a-and you don't have to tell me anything. I just thought that maybe a hug would help you feel better. I know that I would want one when I’m feeling down. So-so if it’s alright with you, can I h-hug you? Or maybe not, if it makes you uncomfortable to be hugged by someone like me, then that’s totally okay too. I won't get offended I swear. Hell I probably wouldn’t want a hug from me either-” Siyeon rambled in nervousness. Bora was amused at the way Siyeon was mumbling random things all at once. The usually intimidating girl looked soft at this moment, trying to convey her genuine care. 

“Siyeon.” Siyeon shuts her mouth close when she sees Bora giving her a soft smile. Her brain nearly malfunctions at the sight. “You can hug me.” 

“Oh.” Siyeon stands up to sit on the bench and pulls Bora into a tight embrace. The dancer hadn’t realized how cold the night was but now that she was encased in Siyeon’s warmth, everything felt warmer. It was so warm that she hadn’t even noticed that she started crying until Siyeon pulls back and cups her face gently, like she was made of glass. 

“I’m sorry if my face is too ugly and made you cry.” Siyeon said seriously, making Bora snort amidst her tears. Siyeon wiped her tears carefully. Bora, ashamed at showing her vulnerability to the one person who probably hates her guts for using her, buries her face in Siyeon’s neck to hide her face. 

“Siyeon.” the younger hums to assure that she is listening. “If… if you saw someone you love becoming distant from you, what would you do?” Siyeon says nothing for a long time. Bora figures that she pretty much gave herself away with that question. Bora could feel Siyeon swallowing nervously before finally speaking.

“I would...I would want what’s best for them. Even if that means staying away from me, I only want them to be happy.” Siyeon takes a shaky breath.

“Even if it hurts you?” Bora questions. 

“Even if it hurts me for a long time.” 

“...Why?”

“Because I love them.” It was like they were talking in circles but Siyeon stood by what she said. She wondered if Bora could hear how this question affected her deeply. She hoped not. (She hoped in vain. Bora could tell with the way Siyeon worked her throat, like she was trying to swallow her tears.)

The conversation died and Bora was beginning to feel sleepy in Siyeon’s arms. The next thing Bora knew, she was fast asleep in the arms of her supposed rival. The night grew colder and Siyeon was concerned that Bora might catch a cold. She knew that Bora was having her dance showcase soon and the older girl needed to keep her body in top condition. So Siyeon wound the grocery bags on one arm and lifted the small girl into her arms bridal style. She went to Bora’s house once when they were in that shared music theory class so she can at least recognize the house. 

Siyeon made to the front door, feeling her stamina deplete down to zero. Right when she lifted her arms to attempt to ring the doorbell, Bora wakes up. 

“Wha? Did you carry me all the way here? Shit, did I fall asleep? I’m so sorry.” the younger girl lets Bora down on her feet and hands her the bags. 

“It’s alright. I’ll get going now, it’s pretty late. Goodnight Bora.” Siyeon smiles softly and waves to the older girl.

“Wait, but how will you get home? It’s too late for any buses and it’s dark out.” Maybe it was something in the air tonight but Bora finds herself expressing her emotions a little more freely tonight.

“It’ll be fine. I’ll run home and text you when I get there.” Siyeon looks down at her feet and scuffles her shoes like a nervous child. “And Bora, whatever happened with Minji, don’t worry. We still have time to change things. You can count on me.” she says without looking up. But Bora can see her red ears peeking out from under her hair and she swears it’s the cutest thing she has even seen from Siyeon. 

And maybe there really is something in the air tonight as Bora decides that she can indulge a little more in Siyeon’s warmth. 

“Thank you Siyeon.” Bora says as she pulls back from the spontaneous hug. Siyeon nods quickly and jumps off the porch, already jogging her way home.

\--

The crowd went wild after watching awesome dance routines, Siyeon included. Dance majors always impressed her, considering she has two left feet. Of course, when she approached the ticket booth to get in, she was met with weird looks from some of the dance majors there. 

“What? Am I not allowed to support my girlfriend?” Siyeon had questioned. They didn't say anything and let her through.  _ You would think Bora and I are living the modern day Romeo and Juliet or something.  _ Siyeon thought. But she didn't let it get her mood down. She was dressed in a nice suit and tie, prepped with flowers and a dinner invitation for Bora. Nothing could get her good mood down. Except if Bora rejected her invitation. But it was totally possible so Siyeon had a backup plan. There was somewhere she would always visit this time of the year anyways…

Just then, Kim Minji, in all her blazing red hair glory, shows up on stage to do a solo dance. Out of the corner of her eye, Siyeon could see a tall girl that vaguely looks like Yoohyeon cheer like crazy. Minji was indeed attractive. Siyeon had eyes and she could see why Bora liked her so much. Come to think of it, why did they break up? There were rumors of the dance seniors getting involved but Siyeon never cared much for rumors. Plus, those girls always seemed so nasty to be around, even Bora was affected.

Speaking of the girl that has been occupying her thoughts lately, Bora shows up on stage, dancing to a powerful and sexy song. Siyeon was beyond captivated. She cheered her hardest to show her support and she thinks that they might have even made eye contact with each other. If Siyeon thought Bora was beautiful in her daily life, then the blonde was downright gorgeous when dancing in her element. It took all of Siyeon’s willpower to not blink in order to capture every second of it. 

When it was over, Siyeon stood up and made her way to the waiting area where all the dancers will come out. The brunette leaned on the wall and nervously picked at the stem of the forget-me-not flower. 

“Siyeon unnie?” Siyeon snapped her head up and saw Yoohyeon approaching. The younger girl looks excited to see her and jumps on her like a puppy. Except that Yoohyeon is a giant puppy so they end up falling over. Laughing, Siyeon pulls Yoohyeon back up.

“Are you here for your girlfriend, unnie?” Siyeon nods in affirmation. “Ooh we should have a double date-” whatever Yoohyeon was about to say got cut off by a flash of red hair crashing into her. 

“Yooh!” It was Kim Minji, dressed in her regular street clothes. Yoohyeon turns around and leans forward to plant a kiss on the older girl’s lips. Siyeon can feel her hand trembling, praying that Bora didn't see that. How did they not know that Minji and Yoohyeon were already together? 

This definitely threw a huge wrench in the 5-step-easy-peasy-plan (refer to line 1 for a refresher). 

Unfortunately, Siyeon’s prayers are left unheard as a head of honey blonde hair appears from the doorway leading to the stage. Siyeon takes quick steps in hopes of blocking Bora’s view but she knew it was too late. All they can do now is to pretend that everything is well. 

“Hey Bora, you were really cool on stage.” the brunette hands Bora the single flower she was holding. It made Bora smile but Siyeon could see the sadness in her eyes. Bora shakes her head and steps back to get a look at Siyeon’s attire. 

“I didn't know you were coming to watch today. You clean up well.” Bora had said calmly. But on the inside, she wasn't calm at all. Her heart was beating fast, whether it was from witnessing Minji kiss another girl or from how handsome Siyeon was, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to get out of there. So when Siyeon invites her out to dinner, she gladly accepts.

\--

Siyeon tugs nervously at her tie as they wait for their table to open up. Bora was starting to get fed up from how fidgety her date was so she reached out and adjusts the tie back in place herself. 

“What’s gotten into you Siyeon?”

Leaning closer so that the other patrons don't hear, she whispers, “I dressed up nicely for you but all these middle aged women looking at me like I’m a piece of meat is making me uncomfortable.” As if to tease her further, Bora leans up to give Siyeon a kiss on the cheek. Siyeon scratches her nape and feels her face turning red. Bora barks out a laugh and leans on Siyeon’s front to steady herself. That was to ward off lustful eyes on her date. (Bora would deny ever being jealous at other people’s eyes on Siyeon. Yep, no evidence to hold against her.)

“You’re such a baby when it comes to dating girls. But, you sure do know how to attract them, even if you don't mean to.”

“Heeey I agreed to date you because I lack experience. No need to rub it in...” Siyeon says sulkily. The cool autumn air of the night blew making Bora shiver. Siyeon wrapped her arms around Bora’s shoulders, hugging her closer to share body heat. She feels small hands coming around to hug her waist. They really looked like a sweet couple like this. For once, Siyeon wanted to indulge in a little bit of paradise. 

“Thanks for coming by the way. It was nice of you to come. I hope people didn't give you any trouble for showing up so freely.” Bora says, her voice muffled by Siyeon’s suit jacket.

“Nah don’t sweat it. I’m your girlfriend, it’s only natural for me to show up to support you. Besides, when have I ever cared about what other people think of me?”

“True but… you know, you’re more brave than I am. I...I was there you know? At your show. I saw you sing. It was amazing but I went there secretly because I’m still a coward.” Siyeon didn't like the way that Bora was berating herself right now. Siyeon understood the pressure Bora went through because of those seniors. It was the same for her when she was younger at those singing recitals. People can be cruel to others for no apparent reason.

“Are you alright, Bora? I...haven’t spoken or hung out with Yoohyeon lately since we’re both busy. I didn't know that they were dating. Had I found out, I would have done something sooner to prevent you from getting hurt. I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault Siyeonie.” The nickname made Siyeon’s heart skip a beat. “Though it is very sweet of you to think of me. But truth be told, I think I already knew. I just didn't want to admit it.” Bora responds, thinking back to the time she spent in the practice room with Minji. They were on better terms now and Bora often saw Minji smiling while texting someone. The redhead also talked a lot about Yoohyeon so it was pretty obvious. 

“Does it hurt?”

“A little. I don't know. I’m not sure what to feel right now.” Numbness was the first thing she felt when she saw them kiss but somehow, Siyeon was making her feel better. Siyeon’s warmth had some sort of weird effect on her, Bora realizes. 

The dancer feels the singer’s lips placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She was surprised but didn't pull away. It was a pleasant surprise, if Bora was being honest. 

“Tell me what I can do to help you feel better.” 

Bora hums not answering Siyeon. Instead she says, “Whoever you date in the future is lucky to have someone so attentive.”

Little did she know, Siyeon only had one person she wanted to date. And that person was in her arms right now.

\--

After that dinner, things became easier between the two. Bora hadn’t brought up Minji or Yoohyeon, nor did she suggest that they break up, much to Siyeon’s relief. They spent their days hanging out at each other’s house. Siyeon even met Bora’s mom who took a quick liking to Siyeon. The younger girl was envious of Bora for having her mom to come home to every day so Bora assured her that she can come over and have dinner with them anytime. 

It was nice. Bora had even stopped caring about what those senior dancers were saying about her and Siyeon. The affection between them got more natural as well. Siyeon would find herself placing her arm over Bora’s shoulders so naturally that only when Bora wriggled her way out to get something did Siyeon even realize she was doing it in the first place. Bora, on the other hand, often cooked for them both with Siyeon teasing her about the blonde being a great housewife. 

(“Whoever gets to wife you up is one lucky human being.” Siyeon comments as she cuts into her mint chocolate pancakes. Bora even cooked up her favorite flavor. Siyeon was definitely in heaven now.

“Shut up.” Bora shoves the younger’s shoulder in response.

“Seriously though, these are fantastic. Haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time.”

“Yeah? I’ll cook for you more often then.” Bora says absently. Siyeon cheers and proceeds to steal Bora’s chocolate pancakes.

“Hey!”

“Finish up already, I want to go to the zooooooo. I wonder if they have wolves there. If they do then we better hurry! What if they fall asleep and we miss them?!” Siyeon whines. Bora eats even more slowly on purpose.

“Fine but afterwards, we take a cuddly nap.”

“Whaaaat. But you hog all of the blankets Bora~”

“Well get your own blankets, Siyeonie!”

“But it’s my bed!”)

  
  


The comfortableness of their relationship helped Bora slowly forget about ever getting back together with Minji. She wasn’t completely over Minji yet but it definitely helped that Siyeon’s attention was all on her. Bora wouldn’t deny loving every second of their time spent together. Besides, Minji and Yoohyeon were really cute together. They even decided to set up a double date at a barbeque restaurant to celebrate the end of the semester. Things were getting better as each day went by.

And that was when Bora began to realize how much Siyeon had done for her and how little she had done in return. And maybe that’s why she didn't want to “break up” with Siyeon just yet.

\--

It December now and Bora was waiting outside the music department building for Siyeon to come out. She wanted to get something to eat with Siyeon and maybe do some shopping for clothes for the social event her mom was making her go to. She hopes that Siyeon is free so that they can go together. Those social events are very boring and tedious but her mom is a famous choreographer so she has to attend. Connections and all that. 

A few minutes had passed and students started filing out of the building. At first, Bora got weird looks for being there but they soon got used to it since everyone knew Siyeon was dating her. A head of silver hair stands out among the crowd and Bora waves to the owner.

“Bora unnie!” Yoohyeon excitedly runs to her and gives her a big hug. Honestly, the girl was like a big puppy that didn't realize it got too big to be jumping on people. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting on Siyeon. I texted her earlier but she hasn’t replied to me yet. Is she coming out of class?” Yoohyeon shakes her head with a solemn expression. 

“Sorry Bora unnie, but Siyeon unnie...she usually disappears for a few days around this time of the year.”

“Disappear?”

“Yeah. Her father died many years ago on this day so Siyeon unnie takes some time off to visit. Don’t worry though, Siyeon unnie always comes back.” 

“I s-see. I had no idea...”

“It’s okay. I only know because I went crazy looking for her when we were in high school. Siyeon unnie is the type to hold her feelings in.”

Bora hesitates but asks, “Do you know where she goes?”

Yoohyeon looks hesitant to tell her but with Bora’s begging and puppy eyes, Yoohyeon ends up giving in to her request. It was the least she could do. Because ever since Siyeon started dating Bora, the singer has been happier and Yoohyeon couldn’t be happier about it.

\--

Just as Yoohyeon had said, Siyeon was at an obscured graveyard at the edge of the city. The younger girl was dressed in a suit again but in all black this time. Her eyes looked empty and nothing could be read from her expression. It broke Bora’s heart to see the usually happy Siyeon this way. She watched as Siyeon place a lone white rose on the gravestone presumed to be her father’s. Siyeon stood there for a long time, just staring at the nameplate. Bora wanted nothing more than to run over and give Siyeon a big hug but, she wanted to respect her privacy. The younger girl looked so lonely. 

Another woman in black approached from the other side, giving Bora a view of her face. Bora watched as Siyeon stood up and bowed in the direction of the middle-aged woman. To her surprise, the older woman slaps Siyeon across the face, making Siyeon whip her head to the side from the impact. Bora was too far away to hear what the woman was yelling about but she did catch a few words like “your fault” and “don’t come back”. The woman then gave Siyeon a hard shove, sending the brunette to the ground.

Bora was ready to march over there and give the woman a taste of her fist but Siyeon stands without a word and bows again before walking away. Siyeon makes her way over to the entrance where Bora was standing.

“Siyeon-” Bora greets but Siyeon walks right past her. The glimpse of Siyeon’s pain expression prompted Bora to follow her, even if the younger didn't want to acknowledge her. They were walking far away from the cemetery without any destination in mind. Bora figured that Siyeon just wanted to get away from it. Still, the dancer wanted to do something to comfort Siyeon so she reaches out and holds the younger’s hand in hers. Thankfully, Siyeon didn't pull away but her grip was loose. That was when Bora noticed the palm of Siyeon’s hand was injured, likely from when she broke her fall after getting shoved. 

The blonde gently stops Siyeon from walking any farther and walks around to face Siyeon. “You’re injured. Let’s stop somewhere and get it taken care of before it gets infected.” Bora says gently as she looks into Siyeon’s dark eyes. Siyeon nods slowly and allows Bora to guide her to a bench in front of a convenience store.

“Wait here. I’ll be right back.” Bora runs inside and purchases a first aid kit and some water. She returns to where Siyeon is waiting and proceeds to treat her wounds. Luckily, they aren’t deep and will probably not scar. Her cheek was a little red but it would clear soon.

When she’s done, Bora takes Siyeon’s left hand into hers and places her cheek against it. Unbeknownst to her, Bora looked like that cat character from Shrek with her large eyes shining with worry and concern. It was enough to get Siyeon to smile, albeit a small one. Bora’s heart was relieved to see it.

“Thanks Bora. For the first aid. And for coming to find me. I didn't know you were actually going to look for me today.” Siyeon says with a raspy voice. 

“I was worried about you, silly. Of course I would come to find you. I care about you.” Bora admits freely. It was true, she cared a lot about Siyeon, especially with how close they’ve become. She was much closer to Siyeon than the people in her department (minus Minji). 

The brunette pulls the blonde up on the bench next to her and holds her hand, more tightly this time. Clearing her throat, she begins her story, “That woman in the cemetery. She is my mom.” Bora whips her head to the side to gaze at Siyeon but Siyeon has her eyes trained upwards, staring at the sky. 

“My dad died in an accident on the subway. You might have seen that one on the news a few years ago.” Bora nodded, vaguely remembering the news displaying a huge explosion that broke out in the subway due to two consists crashing into each other. She never imagined that Siyeon’s father was killed there. 

“He was coming over to see me sing in a band in a cafe across town. It was our little secret that I was singing rock music in my free time without my mom knowing. She’s all about classical music, you know. But dad loved rock music and so did I.” Siyeon smiles slightly at the memory. “So I rushed him over after work to watch me sing and...he never came. I waited and waited but he never came...” Bora grips Siyeon’s hand tighter to comfort her. “Eventually, I understood what had happened and so did my mom. She blamed me for his death. Rightfully so. She’s hated me ever since.”

Bora stayed silent, absorbing the information in. it explained a lot about Siyeon, actually. When they went on their dates, Siyeon always avoided using the subway, insisting on a taxi or bus. And when she would come over to have dinner with her mom, Bora would sometimes see an envious look on Siyeon’s face. But Siyeon was good at hiding her feelings so Bora never thought much about it. 

_ “I would...I would want what’s best for them. Even if that means staying away from me, I only want them to be happy.” _

_ “Even if it hurts you?” _

_ “Even if it hurts me for a long time.”  _

_ “...Why?” _

_ “Because I love them.” _

What Siyeon said to her that day made sense now. Siyeon was speaking from this experience. It’s why she didn't fight back when her mom was hitting her. It was all too much for Bora. She could never imagine being hated by her mom. And so she cried. She cried for Siyeon, who looked like she wanted to cry too but held it all in. How long had she been holding this pain in her heart? And yet, Siyeon was one of the happiest people she knew. She had been smiling to hide her pain.

Siyeon pulls Bora into a hug as the older girl cried, shushing her and reassuring her that everything was okay now. “Don’t cry, Bora.” That only made her cry even harder. 

They sat there for a long time as Bora sniveled through her tears. Siyeon couldn’t help but let out a small laughter when Bora wiped her snot on her sleeve. 

“I’m sorry for crying.” Bora says with a stuffy nose. Her tears finally stopped. “But thank you for trusting me with this, Siyeon. It means a lot to me.”

“You being here means a lot to me too. So we’re even. Don't apologize when all you’ve done is make me feel better on this terrible day.” Siyeon reaches up to pat Bora on the head and gives her temple a soft kiss. She urges them to stand so that they could make their way back to Bora’s home. It was going to turn dark soon.

\--

As they walked back, Bora was curious about something. She pulls at their linked hands to get Siyeon’s attention.

“So, your father is the reason why you decided to go into rock music?”

“Yeah. His death really affected me for a long time. But I love singing and I wanted some way to feel closer to him. And maybe...be able to repent and let him hear my voice from wherever he is.”

“Then you know it wasn’t your fault, right?” Siyeon looks over to Bora with a certain sadness in her eyes. They were pained but it was clear that she understood it was a freak accident. Siyeon nods slightly in response to Bora’s question. 

“I know but I can’t help but feel this way. Especially if it helps my mom cope with the loss of my dad. There isn’t much room for conversation with her so I took the easy way out and ran away when the school offered me the full ride.”

They arrived at Bora’s front door, stopping their conversation there. But Bora didn't want to go inside and leave Siyeon to wallow in her pain alone. And Siyeon was also reluctant to leave Bora, knowing that if she did, she might find herself on the other end of a beer bottle. (Siyeon has one too many bad habits when it comes to this time of the year. Poor Yoohyeon would know). 

So instead, the younger girl pulls the older towards her to encase her in a hug. Bora wraps her arms around Siyeon’s neck in return. “Thank you again, Bora.” Bora feels a kiss being pressed up against her temple, making her heart race. 

“It-it’s no problem, Siyeon. I wanted to find you. So I did.” Bora curses internally for stuttering and she thinks that Siyeon is giggling silently at her nervousness. 

“Why were you looking for me anyways?” Siyeon pulls back without letting go to get a good look at Bora’s face.  _ God, Bora was too beautiful to be real _ , Siyeon thinks. The moonlight reflected off of Bora’s face, giving her an ephemeral glow. It reminded Siyeon of when she was dancing on stage, completely in her element (and so,  _ so beautiful _ ).

Bora looks surprised, like she just remembered her reason for looking for Siyeon. “Ah! I was going to ask if you’d like to come to a social gathering with me as my date. My mom and I always go to the Christmas party that influential dancers and musicians set up. It’s pretty boring and really only for connections. But the food is free so I was wondering if you’d keep me company for that night...” Bora explains in a rush, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Siyeon lets out a genuine chuckle, “Oh? Are you asking me out Kim Bora? I’ll have you know that I’m not an easy girl to bribe with just food. I don't wear a suit just for show, you gotta pay up.” Bora blushes even more, imagining the way Siyeon looked on the day of her dance showcase. The younger girl was dashing in her suit and low ponytail and Bora was sure that tons of girls were swooning too. 

“S-shut up! A-and what do you even want in return anyways? Is rich people food not good enough for your piggy tastes?!” Siyeon pretends to think seriously, placing a hand under her chin in a thinking pose.

“How about...” Siyeon’s face lights up in a mischievous grin, “A kiss?” Bora physically recoils with a comical expression on her face. Siyeon laughs out loud and slaps her hands on her knees. 

“Yah! You should have seen the look on your face-” Suddenly, a hand shoots out and grabs Siyeon’s suit lapel, tugging. Before she knew it, the blonde’s lips were on hers. It was only a split second but when Bora pulls back, both of their faces are burning red. 

It’s Siyeon’s turn to be speechless from the turn of events. Never in a million years did she expect the Kim Bora, dancer extraordinaire, to willingly kiss her. She thinks that she might have been dreaming or that Bora was going to say “Just kidding!” but neither happens. 

Bora places her arm over her face in an effort to cover it, “You better show up looking more handsome than the rest of those pompous asses!” were her last words before she opens her house door and disappears behind it. 

Siyeon stands there, still processing everything. When she does, her face breaks out into the widest grin in existence. It looks like she had a chance with the blonde after all.

“Don’t worry Bora! I’ll look my best for you! I promise!”

\--

It’s almost natural with the way that their hands come together. Siyeon and Bora are walking around, greeting the people that Bora’s mom told them to meet. Siyeon realizes that Bora was right though. This party really was boring. It reminded Siyeon of those singing recitals that she used to do as a child. Everyone was pretending to be kind to each other while trying to get a one-up on each other about how their kid sang the best. She wonders how Bora used to endure this sort of thing. Eyes were on both of them, as it was no secret that each girl was a prodigy of their craft. 

Lots of women were eyeing Siyeon while men couldn't take their eyes off of Bora. Even though they came as a very obvious couple, it didn't stop guests from gawking at their appearance. Siyeon was in her suit and tie with a low ponytail again. Bora was in an elegant black dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways. Both looked dazzling, especially when they were next to each other. 

Siyeon was taking a sip of her wine, watching the partygo-ers when Bora approaches with a girl next to her. Her expression wasn’t all that great so Siyeon was immediately worried. Placing a hand on the younger’s forearm, Bora introduces the girl she brought with her. 

“Siyeonie, this is Nam Minhee, a senior from the dance department. She wanted to meet you...” Bora has an uneasy expression on her face. Siyeon deduces that Bora was probably forced to talk to Nam Minhee by recommendation of her mom. 

“Hello, I’m Lee Siyeon, from the singing department.” Siyeon introduces herself and bows 90 degrees. To her surprise, Nam Minhee grabs her hand in a vice grip and asks for a dance.

“Come on! I’m interested in knowing the person Bora is dating. After all, Kim Minji isn’t someone you can easily move on from.” 

Siyeon pulls her hand away and grips Bora’s instead. Instantly, she feels a little more at ease. “I’m sorry but, I haven’t had the chance to dance with my girlfriend yet. So, I’d like to reserve the first dance for her, if you don’t mind.” Nam Minhee definitely looked like she minded but her expression remained neutral, nodding and then walking away. Bora is also relieved that Siyeon wouldn’t have to dance with that person. After all, Nam Minhee was one of the people who caused her and Minji to break up. Something to do with jealousy but Bora wasn’t too clear on the details anymore. 

The younger girl lets out a sigh of relief and glances at her companion. “I take it she isn’t a friend?” Bora barks out a laugh and shakes her head vigorously. “Not in a million years. Let’s get out of here. I think we’ve stayed long enough to be socially acceptable to leave.”

\--

They walk with their hands linked, taking in the nighttime cityscape. Snow covered the sidewalks and rooftops and there were Christmas lights decorating the city. It was a winter wonderland. There was a comfortable silence between them as they walked with no destination in mind. 

A scream in the distance breaks the silence, causing the two to whip their heads to the source. There, on top of a frozen pond in the park, lies a familiar head of silver hair. 

“Are you alright Yooh?!” a blonde-haired girl comes into view and giggles as she helps the silver-haired girl up. “You’re so clumsy Yooh.”

“Good thing I’m not a dance major, yeah?” Yoohyeon says with a goofy smile. Minji couldn't help but smile too and leans in to give the cute puppy a quick kiss. 

“Minji? Yoohyeon?” the two girls turn their heads at the voice calling them. Siyeon and Bora are surprised to run into them here but are happy to see the couple nonetheless. 

“Siyeon unnie! Bora unnie! Why do both of you look so dressed up? Fancy~” Yoohyeon teases. 

“Were you guys at that lame party?” Minji asks knowingly. Bora sighs while Siyeon nods sagely.

“Yep. But it got too boring. Didn’t expect to see you guys here though. And Yoohyeon, you don’t even know how to ice skate. Remember that time when we were 10 and you fell in front of everyone face first?”

Yoohyeon turns bright red at the embarrassing memory and tries to get to Siyeon to stop her from running her mouth but alas, her clumsy self won’t allow it. Luckily, Minji is there to catch her before she face-planted the ice again. 

Siyeon laughs at Yoohyeon’s poor attempt to get to her and sticks her tongue out, mocking. “Hey, want to play with them? We’ll get a good laugh at Yoohyeon falling every 10 seconds.” she asks Bora, ignoring the indignant ‘hey!’ coming from Yoohyeon in the background.

Bora looks apprehensive, “I don't know how to ice skate...”

“Hey no worries! I’ll teach you! And I won’t let you fall. Promise.” and that was all it took for Bora to agree. Siyeon jogs over to a shack selling rental skates and brings them over to where Bora is waiting. Siyeon pulls off her military style overcoat and ties it around Bora’s waist. She was still wearing her suit jacket so the cold was bearable. 

“Since you’re wearing a dress, you can cover up with this.” Siyeon kneels down to tie the coat, covering Bora’s exposed legs. She takes the rental skate and helps Bora into hers before putting on her own. If she had looked up, she would have seen how the older girl’s face turned red from the kind gestures. 

Siyeon gets up with a grin that looked like a wolf’s and drags them both down to the pond. As soon as Bora’s skates touch the ice, she panics and begins to slip. But Siyeon is quick to hold on to her waist to balance her. 

“Don’t worry Bora. I’ve got you.” the younger whispers softly into Bora’s ear. Bora nods and grips onto the arm holding her for dear life. Siyeon skates slowly towards Minji and Yoohyeon, allowing Bora to feel more accustomed to the feeling of skating, but the older girl didn't let go of Siyeon’s hand. 

Yoohyeon points her finger at Siyeon, puffing out her chest, “Siyeon unnie! I challenge thee to a dance off! Loser must bow down to the winner in front of everyone.” 

Siyeon snorts and sneers at Yoohyeon, “As if I’d lose. You can’t even balance right, loser.”

“Yes I can. Unlike you, Minji is actually a better teacher!” the two begin to dance randomly in the middle of the pond, attracting all sorts of unwanted attention. Children and adults alike were laughing at the silly display. Minji and Bora actually skated away with a hand covering their faces, not wanting to be associated with those two embarrassing overgrown kids.

“I can’t believe we’re dating those two idiots.” Minji sighs jokingly when they had enough distance from the onlookers. She holds onto Bora’s hand to keep her stable. 

Bora also sighs exaggeratedly but then breaks out into a fond smile. “Seriously. But they’re good idiots.” Minji also smiles fondly at Yoohyeon, watching as the silver-haired girl eggs Siyeon on. 

“Yeah they are,” she replies, “I’m glad that you’re doing better nowadays, Bora. You seem happier.”

“Siyeon makes me happy. As I’m sure Yoohyeon does for you too.” 

“Yeah. Yoohyeon helped me a lot when we broke up. I realized that I didn't want to live under the pressure of other people. Especially the people that caused things to sour between us. I’m happy that you’ve been able to do the same. Life’s a whole lot nicer when you have someone you love by your side.” Minji says with a dreamy look in her eyes. Bora wanted to tease her right then and there but that last part got stuck in her mind. Her mind raced as she thought of all the things Siyeon made her feel.

_ Love? Do I love Siyeon like how Minji loves Yoohyeon? _

Her mind was in turmoil but her heart was the complete opposite. And when Siyeon turned around and spotted her, Bora can’t get the image of Siyeon’s happy expression out of her head. Siyeon’s eyes were obviously full of affection for her, even at a distance.

_ Oh. I do love her.  _ It felt so right to admit it, even if it was internally. So Bora smiles back and beckons Siyeon over. The younger girl does, dragging a pouting Yoohyeon behind her. She can probably guess that Yoohyeon lost based on the way the youngest was clinging onto Minji like a big baby. 

“Minji~ Siyeon unnie cheaaaaated...” Yoohyeon whines, dragging out the ‘a’. Minji laughs while patting Yoohyeon’s head, hugging her closer. Bora feels a hand slipping between her own, gripping on to it without looking. 

“Don’t be such a baby, Yoohyeon. Not my fault my skating skills are way more superior to yours. You can challenge me when you get better, loser.” Siyeon teases goodnaturedly. Yoohyeon sticks out her tongue over Minji’s shoulder and sulks some more. Minji consoles her like she’s a baby and Yoohyeon can’t stop the stupid grin that breaks out onto her face. 

Siyeon turns her attention back to Bora, gesturing for them to move to a less crowded area for some privacy. Instead of skating around side by side, Siyeon faces Bora with a hand on her small waist. 

“I’m sorry I gave my first dance of the night to that loser Kim Yoohyeon when I promised to save it for you but, better late than never, right?” Bora watches as Siyeon smiles a soft smile, only reserved for her. Bora nods and places her hand on Siyeon’s shoulder and the other in Siyeon’s palm. Siyeon pulls her closer, to the point where they are practically hugging and hums a tune into her ear.

“I didn't take you to be a romantic, dancing on ice in the middle of winter, Siyeonie.” The older girl teases. But she can’t deny that she likes this side of Siyeon very much. She feels Siyeon chuckle, interrupting the tune Siyeon was humming. 

“Only for you, Bora.” Bora nearly slips on the ice at that but Siyeon is quick to grip onto her tightly, keeping her from falling. They stop their impromptu dance, just gazing into each other’s eyes.

“Hey Siyeonie?”

“Hm?”

Bora knows that if she takes the dive now, Siyeon would be there to catch her, maybe even fall with her. There was comfort in Siyeon’s presence and Bora didn’t want to miss out anymore, didn't want to dwell on what-ifs. 

So she takes the dive. 

“Remember that pepero game we played? You lost so I’d like to redeem my wish now. I want you to listen to what I have to say.” Bora takes a deep breath. “I really like you a lot.” 

Their faces are so close, but Bora doesn’t waver, looking directly into Siyeon’s dark eyes. “You’ve been there for me when I was confused about Minji and cheered me up on my hardest days. I probably haven’t done as much for you as you have for me, but I want to change that. I want to be able to be there for you too, if you’re okay with me.”

Again, those eyes that only soften for her, those lips that have been on Bora’s mind tilted up into a gentle smile, are directed towards her. “You’re more than okay, Bora. You’ve made me happy too, you know. I really like you a lot too. I have since this whole fake dating thing started.” Siyeon replies in a gentle tone. Bora feels an emotion that feels a lot like happiness swelling up in her chest. She thinks she might break out into tears soon.

Large, warm hands cup her cheeks and even warmer lips meet hers in a kiss. When they pull away from each other, Siyeon gazes into her eyes with utmost adoration. Siyeon couldn't help but lean in again for another kiss. And another. And another. It got to the point where Bora had to place a hand on her shoulder to stop her from stealing another kiss. Giggling, the older girl berates Siyeon for kissing her like some insistent puppy craving for affection. 

“Well, since we’ve already been on many dates and pretty much gone past that stage, will you be my real girlfriend, Bora?” Bora doesn’t even need a second more to agree and give Siyeon another quick peck. She was already becoming quite addicted. She thinks that even Minji didn't make her feel this way. 

Siyeon makes her happy. And Bora, in return, makes Siyeon happy too. Siyeon figures that her easy-peasy-5-step-plan worked out after all.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Back with a new fic featuring one of my favorite groups, Dreamcatcher! 
> 
> It's the fake dating au that no one asked for but I figured I should contribute while I work on my other fics. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Find me on twt: @bleubub


End file.
